Underdog Vs Overdog
by Shadow Pumpkinhead
Summary: Underdog must battle an evil version of himself, when a black goo give Tap Tap superpowers.
1. Chapter 1

Underdog Vs Overdog

By

Patrick Moore

**Our story begins in the lab of Mr. Whoopee, the smartest man in the world. Sweet Polly Purebread is with him doing a news story about him and his newest invention.**

"**Tell me, Mr. Whoopee, what is you newest invention?" The humanoid dog woman asked him.**

"**You see, Sweet Polly, I've started as a mentor to a certain penguin and walrus who shall remain nameless at this time," began the inventor, "but I've decided to do inventions to help people, like the 3-D Blackboard. But, I decided to make an invention to will help in the war in Iraq."**

"**I thought you wanted to help people," Polly asked.**

"**I do, Miss Purebread," Mr. Whoopee continued, "but my new invention isn't a weapon, it's going to help end this horrid war." Mr. Whoopee takes out a small container, opens the top, and pours out a black type goo onto his table. "I call it Super Ooze."**

"**What will it do?" Polly asked.**

"**The Super Ooze will eat all weapons in the world, causing the ends of maximum deaths in the world," Whoopee continued, as the Super Ooze began to move, eating a fake gun that was on the table. "And Whoopee, no more gun."**

"**That's wonderful, Mr. Whoopee," said Sweet Polly. "What happens if it falls in the wrong hands?"**

"**Let's find out," Polly and Whoopee turned around to see Riff Raff, the humanoid wolf man gangster, pointing a gun at them. "My benefactor wants your invention, Mr. Whoopee, with any means necessary."**

**Just then, the Super Ooze covered Riff Raff's gun, as the villain tried to shake it off.**

"**Mooch, get the container to put this goop in," Riff Raff ordered, as his henchman grabbed the container, and scooped the Ooze into it.**

"**Got it, Boss," said Mooch. "What do we do with those two?"**

"**Tie them up and gag them," answered the wolf gangster. "The boss won't mind two prisoners, just in case Underdog gets in our way."**

**Seconds later, Polly and Whoopee were bound and gagged, and put into a van, as it drove off to who knows where.**

**In another part of Total City, Shoeshine Boy is finishing cleaning the shoes of a famous millionaire. The man, who shall remain nameless tipped Shoeshine with five dollars.**

"**All finished, Mr. Wayne," said Shoeshine. "I hope you get back to Gotham City safely. That nut job in the bat suit scares me. Did you see that Underdog movie Disney made?"**

"**I took my ward to see it, and it was awful," replied Mr. Wayne. "I wish Disney stick to the facts about the heroes, not CGI. I don't like cartoons that become live action garbage."**

**Just then, Shoeshine heard something that human could not hear with normal ears alone. "Thanks for the tip, Mr. Wayne, but I got to go."**

**Shoeshine entered a phone booth that exploded with contact, only to show Total City's protector, Underdog, standing there.**

"**When Polly's in trouble, I am not slow. It's hip hip, and away I go," Underdog flew off, as Mr. Wayne looked in astonishment.**

"**Why does the phone booth bit looked familiar?" Mr. Wayne smirked.**

**To Be Continued… **


	2. Chapter 2

As a black van stopped at a haunted house type mansion, Riff Raff and Mooch took the bound and gagged Sweet Polly and Mr. Whoopee inside. Inside was a huge laboratory, where we see Simon Bar Sinister and Cade waiting for them.

"Did you get it?" Simon asked Riff Raff.

"We sure did, Simon," replied the wolf gangster. "We also got the inventor and Sweet Polly just in case Underdog shows up."

"Excellent," smirked Simon, as Mooch gave him the canister with the Super Ooze inside. "Now we have the ultimate weapon against Underdog, and no one can stop us."

Just then, a flash of red and blue crashed from the roof. The figure was reveled to be Underdog.

"There's no need to fear, Underdog's here," said the superhero. "Let go of Sweet Polly and Mr. Whoopee, you fiends!"

"Get him, boys," ordered Riff Raff to ten gangsters, as they charge towards Underdog.

"Haven't you learned for your mistakes, fool?" Simon said to Riff Raff. "Underdog will finish your men in seconds."

After Simon finished, Underdog did defeat the gangsters in seconds. The canine hero slowly walked towards the villains, ready for a fight.

"What are we going to do, boss?" Cade asked Simon.

Simon just evilly smiled. "This." Simon opened the canister with the Super Ooze, as the black goop comes out and attacks Underdog. "You see, Cade, I help in creating the Super Ooze when me and Whoopee were partners years ago. Now that it's come back to it's true master, Underdog is finished."

Mr. Whoopee got his gag undone and spoke, "Simon, you may have created the Super Ooze with me, but I'm using it for good. And since Underdog is a good guy…"

With that, Underdog broke free of the Super Ooze, and flew right into Simon and Cade, hitting them into a wall with one punch of his fist. Then he grabbed some rope and tied up the villains for the cops.

"That should hold you till the police arrive to take you to jail," said Underdog, as he untied Sweet Polly and Mr. Whoopee.

"Thank you, Underdog," said Sweet Polly, as she turned to Mr. Whoopee. "Sorry about the Super Ooze, Mr. Whoopee."

Mr. Whoopee looked at what was left of his invention shattered on the floor. "I think I can take the remains back to my lab for study."

"You do that, Mr. Whoopee," said Underdog. "I'm going back on patrol." The superhero flew off as he crashed through the roof.

"Come on, Sweet Polly, we better get back to my lab to see if the Super Ooze is alright," said Mr. Whoopee, as Polly nodded in agreement.

After finishing his patrol of Total City for the day, Underdog headed home to get a good night's sleep. He spotted something black on his costume, but the superhero ignored it as he changed back to Shoeshine Boy.

"What a day," he said, as he went to bed. "I'll have to get a good night's sleep after what happened." So, he went to sleep.

While he slept, the black stain on his Underdog costume began to grow and grow, covering the costume completely. After it was done, the black stain came to life and covered Shoeshine Boy completely.

It wasn't a stain at all, but the remains of the Super Ooze. But, what does it want with our hero?

To Be Continued…


End file.
